Nuestro reto mas grande
by NekoAisaka
Summary: Luego de un sin fin de problemas y obstáculos, Sasuke y Hinata logran por fin estar juntos y unirse en matrimonio creando un lazo casi imposible de romper trayendo con ellos una combinación de los ojos mas peleados de todos los tiempos ¿Lograran proteger lo que mas mana a toda costa? Un enemigo mas poderoso, una guerra desatada, todo eso por un niño aun el el viente de su madre.
1. una buena vida

**NUESTRO RETO MÁS GRANDE.**

 **CAP 1.- un gran evento**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía dejar de mirarla, si lo hacía se arruinaría el momento, lo único que quería hacer era observarla, admirarla todo lo que le fuera posible. Estaba tan contento, solo verla en esa cama dormida a lado suyo le sacaba una sonrisa… Y es que la amaba tanto.

Al principio le costó admitirlo, y es que él es un hombre muy orgulloso y no se permitía sentir ese tipo de cursilerías no desde los 5 años, pero ella lo cambió todo. Sus claros ojos luna, su hermosa y delicada figura y su cálida y angelical sonrisa que podría enloquecer a cualquier hombre, todo en ella era simplemente perfecto.

Esa mujer que le robaba el aliento, que lo hacía sentir raro, que lo había ayudado a limpiar su nombre, que lo cambio por completo, aquella que lucho por él, que se enfrentó a su clan entero para quedarse junto a él y hasta rompió su compromiso con uno de los Kages, para aceptar permanecer a su lado, para ahora ser la prometida de él, de él que naden imaginaria, el desalmado, el ruin y sobre todo traidor Uchiha Saske

Ella se encontraba en un profundo sueño que no se le hacía gusto interrumpir pero era necesario ya que tenían muchos asuntos que arreglar así que se acercó a su oído y empezó a halarle solo logrando unos quejidos y un leve movimiento por parte de ella.

-Hinata… Vamos levántate ya no tenemos todo el día- dijo el ojinegro ya algo fastidiado- andando Hyuga no me hagas tirarte de la cama.

-Sa..Sasuke- digo ella abriendo lentamente los ojos y acomodándose en la cama-¿Qué horas son?

-las 10 de la mañana –dijo el mientras la observaba de reojo-por cierto hablo Ino dijo que te esperaba en su casa por la noche para hacer los preparativos de tu fiesta. Hump. Aunque obviamente no me quiso decir lo que planea hacer, de todos modos ya le advertí que ni se le ocurriera alguna tontería-«como llevar a algún bailarín por que dejo viudo a Shikamaru »- pensó para si el menor de los Uchihas.

Ella se sonrojo de golpe ante sus palabras porque pensándolo bien y conociendo a su amiga esa despedida de soltera que le planeaba hacer podría terminar en un completo desastre. Ella no quería pero después de las insistencias de sus amigas de que no se podía casar si no la tenía la terminaron convenciéndola.

-celoso Sasuke- pregunto ella divertida. Lo que amaba de estar con él es que podía ser ella misma sin sentir vergüenza

-hump. Claro que no- dijo apareciendo un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro haciendo que lo desviara para luego volver a ver hacia ella con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba - además por que debería tenerlos después de todo conociendo a los chicos ellos me llevaran una hermosa bailarina-

Logrando asi que la Hyuga hiciera un puchero y se levantara de la cama. Dejando ver a si su figura que solo era cubierta por una gran camiseta negra de mangas largas color gris que apenas y cubría lo necesario

-bueno espero que tu bailarina sepa cocinar-digo ella acomodándose el pelo para luego voltear a verlo-porque ni pienses que te haré el desayuno- termino a si de hablar para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Detente Hyuga-ella volteo aun enojada

-¿por?

El la miro de arriaba a bajo- traes mi camisa puesta -para luego poner su típica sonrisa logrando otro sonrojo por parte de ella.

-Tienes otras

-Pero esa es mi favorita

-Pues que pena

-pena te debería de dar por ponerte mis cosas yo no voy de aquí para haya con tu chaqueta puesta ¿o si?

-No porque no quieres, eres libre de hacerlo cuando quieras. Además tú mismo fuiste el que me la prestaste anoche no veo cual es el problema

-Que no me quieres dar mi desayuno

-No lo mereces

-Tu comenzaste con eso yo solo me defendí. Hump empecemos de nuevo te párese.- Dijo rendido el azabache.

\- De acuerdo

-Buenos días Hinata.

-Buenos días

-¿me devuelves mi camisa?

-te la daría pero no tengo ropa en esta casa recuerda que anoche rompiste mi vestido

-fue un accidente. Tú tienes la culpa por atravesarte cuando estaba entrenando

-no tu la tienes por insistir en que me quedara en vez de ir con Ino y Temari a pasear

-Hump. Porque no me gusta para nada esa chica de la arena, se que no lo agrado para nada

Ella se acerca y se sienta en la cama quedando muy cerca de él, poniendo recargando brazos en la cama he inclinándose un poco hacia su dirección

-no digas tonterías Sasuke claro que no le caes mal solo mmm solo…

-solo que te quería como cuñada. Y de seguro quiere que regreses con su hermano –dijo malhumorado el muchacho, si ya era malo que su novia ya haya estado comprometida, además era mejor amiga de la hermana de su ex.

Pero en cambio esta vez la Hyuga no reacciono con un sonrojo de su parte sino con una suave negación.

-Temari entiende que lo de Gaara y yo se acabó hace mucho tiempo no intentaría cambiarme de opinión, además ella cree que eres una buena persona solo que es muy orgullosa para admitirlo- La Hyuga sonrió ante lo último y es que en ese aspecto era muy parecida a Sasuke

-Bueno eso espero después de todo no quiero llevarme mal con la mejor amiga de mi **Esposa-** esa última palabra provoco un suave sonrojo por parte de la oji-perla

-Es...Esposa- el Uchiha también se sonrojo aunque claro no al nivel de ella pero si notablemente al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Quedándose los dos callados por unos segundos

-bu…bueno que ¿quieres desayunar?- dijo ella tratando de cambar el tema y es que el nunca había mencionado esa palabra ni siquiera el día que le pidió matrimonio y no estaba acostumbrada a esta

-¿me darás el desayuno?

-bueno tu dijiste que empezáramos de nuevo ¿no?

-En ese caso…-se acercó más a ella y empezó a besarle el cuello haciendo que la Hyuga se sonrojara - quiero algo dulce

Para luego inclinarse más logrando que ella se acostara y empezando a besarla en la boca siendo correspondido por ella

-sa..sasuke debemos alistarnos para ir con kakashi-sensei- dijo alegándolo un poco con los brazos para luego ser sujetados y puestos en la cama por el joven ninja, para seguir con su labor.

-mmm sabes que el siempre llega tarde y quedamos de verlo a las 12 de seguro llegara una después, además este es el ultimo día que te voy a ver antes de la boda y quiero disfrutarlo-dijo sensualmente robándole unos besos a la colorada muchacha.

-pe...pero si llega antes q..que le diremos-pudo apenas pronunciar aun resistiéndose a los encantos del portador del sharingan

-ya te dije que no lo ara lo conozco muy bien

-bueno pero solo media hora luego nos alistaremos

-solo eso necesito

Los besos fueron aumentando para luego escucharse unos sonidos en la puerta y el grito de una voz muy familiar para ambos

-¡teme! ¡Ábreme es una emergencia!

Los golpes eran muy fuertes y ruidosos que hicieron que la Hyuga se parara y fuera a buscar algo con que cubrirse mientras el ahora malhumorado Uchiha iba a abrirle la puerta a su amigo mientras murmuraba cosas como " _maldito dobe me las pagara_ o _espero que sea algo realmente serio porque si no..."_ Para luego abrir la puerta para dejar ver una cabellera rubia que entraba a toda velocidad a la casa mientras parecía estar buscando algo

-que quieres dobe- pregunto secamente al ver a que su amigo revisaba su casa

-Sasuke rápido dime donde esta- dijo el rubio algo desesperado

-¿Qué?

-Hinata. me dijo Neji que no estaba en la mansión Hyuga debe estar aquí

-Y se puede saber para que la nenecitas con tanta urgencia

Y en eso salió una mujer del baño con una gran bata azul cubriéndole el cuerpo. Y al ser vista por el rubio fue corriendo a dirección a ella y la tomo ambas manos haciendo que la Hyuga lo mirara confundida y el Uchiha aún más irritado.

-¡Hinata-chan! por favor ayúdame te lo suplico

Y en ese momento entro a la casa una mujer de cómo unos 23 años de ojos color cielo de cabellera castaña hasta los hombros con un una blusa azul marino de mangas cortas, y pantalones ninja, que parecía estar muy enojada

-¡Naruto!- hablo la mujer sacándole un grito al rubio haciendo que se escondiera detrás de la ojiluna

-A..Akane yo, yo puedo explicarlo si tu me dejas so..solo solo ¡no me golpes te lo suplico!- digo desesperado el ojiazul aun detrás de la Hyuga

-con que la volviste hacer enojar he dobe debí imaginarlo- dijo su amigo cerrando la puerta ya mas que cansado-Pero si no les importa, lleven su maldito drama a otro lado

\- ¿Que sucede por que perseguías a Naruto-kun?- tomando esta vez la palabra la Hyuga que se encontraba confundida aunque ya era normal ver a esos dos peleando. Desde el día que Akane se mudo a la aldea para abrir un restaurante al cual naruto iba todos los días ella le dio un golpe en la cara por haberle tirado por accidente el ramen

-que esteidiota estaba coqueteando con sus fans- digo la mujer cubierta con una aura negra con la cual Naruto se sentía muy pequeño

-no es cierto ¡te lo juro! Solo que ya sabes como son las chicas con migo desde que me hice hokage y..y ellas se me insinúan yo solo quería alejarlas ¡de veras!

-si como no abre explicarme como es que sasuke-kun también esta rodeado de fans y el siempre las evade .

-po..porque el teme es un desalmado sabes que yo no podría ser tan frió

-hump.- se quejó el chico ya resignado ante la interrupción.

-si pero al menos diles algo no dejes que te abrasen

-¡pero yo no quería! Ellas se lanzaron sobre mi, ¡Hinata-chan dile algo!

-yo..yo no se que decir si naruto-kun dice que el no hico nada malo yo le creo, además deberías confiar mas en el no crees akane-chan

-Ves debes de confiar en mí

-hump. Tal vez tengas razón hinata-dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos- pero que no vuelva a ocurrir entendido

-¡Fuerte y claro!. – dijo el joven rubio suspirando aliado.

-no..no fue nada naruto-kun- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa al rubio la cual correspondió

-a por cierto hinata no me has dicho que platillos quieres que prepare para la boda- hablo esta ves la castaña poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-cierto lo había olvidado por completo tenia que ir al restaurante en una hora antes de ir con kakashi-sensei

-no te preocupes todavía hay tiempo solo cámbiate y nos vamos

-etto…pues yo..yo no tengo ropa aquí

-he por que no se supone que te mudaras aquí no

-si pe..pero todavía no traigo mis cosas y le vestido que traía ayer se me rompió cuando llegue sasuke estaba entrenando y por accidente lo rasgo con un kunai

-ahora admites que si fue un accidente

-bueno lo fue ¿no?-digo la hyuga sacándole una sonrisa al Uchiha

-ha ya se hinata iré por un poco de ropa y te la traeré si .acabo mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí

-esta bien

Mientras la chica se iba un poco mas calmada la Hyuga decidió ir a preparar el desayuno dejando a los dos compañeros de equipo solos en la sala.

-oye teme por cierto me dijo kakashi-sensei que no podría venir a su reunión por que saldría en una misión

-genial ahora tendremos que retrasar el arreglo de la mansión todo por que kakashi tenía las herramientas

\- y no te las podía prestar simplemente la llave de su casa para que fueras por ellas

-no dijo que tenía otras cosas hay que no podría ver

\- mmm-Naruto puso una mano en su barbilla y entre cerro los ojos de forma pensativa- ¡ya se! Quizás tenia fotos de el sin mascara y no quería que las vieras

-tal vez-respondió el chicosi mucho interés mientras observaba a la Hyuga desde la puerta hacia la cocina. Parecía muy feliz mientras cocinaba una verdadera ama de casa como esperaba. Sacándole una inevitable sonrisa al imaginar que de ahora en adelante a si lo seria se convertiría en ama y señora de la residencia Uchiha.

-solo faltan dos días he estas nervioso-dijo el rubio trayendo de vuelta al pelinegro

-no, lo único que me preocupa es que arruines la ceremonia

-yo pero si no are nada malo solo seré el padrino no podría arruinar nada. Además di que solo soy eso se suponía que yo debería ser el encargado de la sermonea es mi deber como hokage de esta aldea pero tu elegiste a la vieja

-porque no confió en ti de seguro terminarías casándome con la dama de honor por error

-¡Ho por favor eso solo me a pasado una vez! Y ya dije que fue un accidente, además al final si lo pude solucionar

-después de un mes y una tremenda golpiza de parte de los novios

-pero descuida yo nunca le haría algo tan ruin a Temari como hacerla tu esposa-sonrió el rubio para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amigo

-idiota

-que dijiste estúpido - ambos ya se encontraban frente a frente

-¡Hey! cálmense los dos.- dijo akane la cual acababa de entrar llamando la atención de ambos

-es que el teme es un fastidioso no sé cómo hinata-chan te aguanta

\- no de la misma manera en que akane te tiene que soportar a ti-ambos estaban de nuevo de frente dispuestos a comenzar otra pelea

-silencio los dos, ambos son igual de molestos

-chicos ya está el desayuno-dijo hinata saliendo de la cocina con una cuchara en la mano- Oh, Akane-chan ya regresaste

La chica extendiendo la ropa hacia la ojiperla - y traigo la ropa para que te cambies

-esta bien por que no desayunas con ellos mientras yo me cambio te parece

-deacuerdo -dijo la castaña para luego entregarle la ropa ala Hyuga y sentarse en le comedor donde ya estaba servido el desayuno

Los tres comenzaron a comer cuando salió la Hyuga del baño con una blusa azul marino sin mangas y a bajo de esta una camisa ninja, unos pescadores negros y unas sandalias del mismo color. Sintiendo inmediatamente la pesada mirada del azabache recorriendo en un instante todo su cuerpo, bien la chica ya había cambiado mucho su atuendo de cómo lo llevaba al ser más joven cambiándolo por uno más "revelador" que mostraba un poco sus piernas y ya no era tan flojo, pero aun así casi nunca mostraba tanta piel…al menos de estar a solas con su novio, claro.

Después de desayunar los cuatro salieron de los terrenos Uchiha para ir al restaurante de Akane. Ella lo había abierto hace más de cuatro años cuando se mudó de la aldea del trueno, y ahí fue donde conoció a Naruto ya que el se la pasaba seguido en ese lugar porque según las palabras del propio rubio el ramen que preparaba Akane era mil beses mejor que el de ichiraku y después de superar a Sakura decidió invitarla a salir, aunque al principio a ella le desagradaba Naruto con el tiempo se fue enamorando de el y después de dos años de noviazgo se casaron y ahora eran muy felices juntos.

Al llegar al restaurante comenzaron a probar los diferentes platillos que akane había preparado y luego de media hora de meditación escogieron todos los platillos que iban a dar en su boda

-Sasuke no crees que sea mucho

-con invitados como Naruto yo digo que apenas nos alcanzara

-¡hey! –reclamo el rubio

-pero son los platillos más caros y ya has comprado mucho, no quiero hacerte gastar demasiado-dijo la ojos claros cabizbaja sabía que si prometido había comprado cosas muy caras para la sermona sin contar las invitaciones, el pastel, los meseros, la mantelería entre muchas otras cosas. No quería ser una de esas novias que despilfarran todo el dinero de su esposo solo por la boda. Ella sería feliz si sin importar el tamaño de la ceremonia, con estar juntos le bastaba

-no te preocupes Hinata si compro todo esto es porque lo merecemos he estado muy feliz con tigo estos años y hemos sufrido mucho en especial tu- tomo la barbilla de su amada para que lo viera a laso ojos-merecemos todo esto Hinata…tu lo mereces- dijo sinceramente el azabache mientras le daba una linda sonrisa que cautivo a la peliazul-además no pienso dar ramen como en la boda de Naruto

-¡hey!- esta ves gritaron sus dos acompañantes haciendo reír a la Hyuga, mientras los dos ojiazules le reclamaban al moreno por discriminar u palto favorito y cosas por el estilo. Después de una leve discusión sobre el ramen la pareja salió sin compaña ya que akane tenía que atender el restaurante y naruto tenia que hacer sus deberes como hokage de la aldea. Ambos caminaban callados uno al lado del otro, lo increíble de su relación es que podían pasar horas callados mas no era incomodo, era como su burbuja de paz y tranquilidad en donde solo existían los dos..

-a que hora te iras- pregunto el Uchiha rompiendo el silesio

-como a las ocho- dijo algo sonrojada

-faltan solo tres horas. Tendré que hacer solo la mudanza

\- si eso parece

-¿que ocurre?

-nada solo…es que estoy nerviosa siempre que todo va maravilloso entre nosotros dos algo malo pasa – el chico detuvo su andar y tomo la mano de la chica

-eso no volverá a ocurrir siempre estaremos juntos Hinata- dijo muy serio mirándola fijamente con sus oscuras perlas causándole un sonrojo a la ojiluna

-Sasuke…tienes razón- sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía con la cabeza. Para luego abrir los ojos y quedarse cautivada por esas perlas negras que la hacía sentirse protegida acercándose lentamente con un ligero sonrojo, no importaba si lo había besado ya más de mil beses siempre tomaba ese color como si fuera el primero. Al estar a centímetros de su labio el Uchiha topo sus frentes y sonrió de medio lado. Cosa que molesto a la ojiperla porque esa sonrisa siempre significaba que se burlaría de ella – sabes me gusta tu nueva ropa deberías vestirte a si para mi todos los días-y de un segundo a oro la hyuga paso de un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas a un rojo intenso que cubría toda su cara y orejas, pero luego de recuperar su tono normal la hyuga sonrío ya que al pasar tanto tiempo con el Uchiha ya empezaba a parecerse un poco a el y intento emparejar las cosas

-bueno tendrás que esperarte a la luna de miel porque ese día me arreglare muy bien para ti- dijo en un tono cautivador haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara no tanto como ella pero un poco notable, haciendo que hinata sonriera victoriosa quería tomarle una foto, no todos los días se podía ver al gran Sasuke Uchiha sonrojado menos a esos extremos

-buena jugada Hyuga- dijo regresando a su tono burlón y ya sin rastros de su sonrojo

-bueno aprendí del mejor

Dijo sonriente mientras sasuke la tomaba de la cadera con una mano, y con la otra acariciaba su rostro y la acercaba más a el- si pero sigo superándote- dijo finalmente para luego unir sus labios en un profundo beso que parecía no tener fin , hasta que ambos se separaron lentamente y seguían su caminar pero ahora entrelazados por las manos ablando sobre cualquier tontería querían pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos ya que mañana sasuke estaría ocupado llevando las cosas de hinata de la mansión Hyuga y transportarlas a la Uchiha, mientras ella tendría que ir con la modista para los últimos arreglos de su kimono si mencionar que seria la despedida de solteros de ambos y el día siguiente seria el mas importante, el gran día, por fin se acabarían sus problemas, serian felices, se casarían.

Ya se encontraban enfrente de la florería de los yamanaka, he afuera de ella los esperaba una mujer rubia con una gran coleta que los saludaba

-que lindo sasuke-kun la trajiste hasta aquí. De seguro sigues preocupado por la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana ya te dije que todo estará bien no pienso hacer nada malo en la fiesta

-hump. Eso espero yamanaka-dijo sasuke levemente sonrojado rascándose la cabeza

-hola ino

-¡hinata! Que emoción te casas en dos días no puedo creerlo como pasa el tiempo tan rápido pareciera que apenas ayer me entere que eras novia del amargado de sasuke-kun –dijo la rubia colocando su dedo medio en su barbilla en forma pensativa- ahora que recuero… nunca antes había visto sonreír a sasuke-kun antes de conocerte creo que le hiciste mucho bien- dijo

Ambos se sonrojaron levemente por el comentario de la florista y es que antes Sasuke sonreía solo cuando se burlaba de Naruto o de sus contrincantes, pero cuando empezó a tratar a la Hyuga todo fue diferente ahora se le podía ver feliz

-bueno Hinata creo que debemos entrar ya va a anochecer –dijo la yakamana mientras caminaba rumbo a la tienda

-Está bien- comento para después ver a su pareja y avanzar un poco hacia el con una pequeña sonrisa.

-creo que te veré luego

-supongo- La peliazul se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un pequeño beso- adiós Sasuke

\- hasta luego- dijo para luego ver como ella caminaba rumbo a la entrada de la florería-Hyuga.. - hablo el azabache haciendo que su novia girara la cabeza- te puedo ver mañana

-no puedo estaré ocupada

-¿haciendo que?-pregunto el chico fingiendo sorpresa

\- preparando mi boda- dijo hinata sonriendo sincera mente provocándole un sonrojo el. Para luego dejarlo solo en medio de la calle

Cuando ella se fu el sonrió de medio lado y empezó tranquilo su andar rumbo a los terrenos Uchiha mañana seria un largo día

 _-Solo dos días…en dos días nuestros problemas acabaran_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Bien, bueno tal vez algunos vienen aquí por primera vez pero tal vez otros se han de preguntar porque rayos decidí borrar todo lo que tenía escrito.**_

 _ **Pues bueno, yo escribí esta historia ya hace muchos años y por lo tanto era muy inexperta a lo que respecta a la escritura, aunque no diga que ahora sea muy buena tampoco pero si lo suficiente como entender algunos errores, empezando por mi terrible ortografía, en serio leía esto y tuve que contener las ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared … pero en fin , creo que la esencia de la historia en si era buena así que tome la decisión de borrarla y no rescribirla, si no redactar los capítulos que ya tenía subidos, aunque claro si agregándole un poco de cosas nuevas con el fin no solo de aumentar un poco la calidad por decirlo así, si no para que pueda estar yo misma a gusto con mi trabajo, aun que como dije será solo como cambiar ligeramente el guion aunque la trama ya la tengo más o menos desarrollada en mi cabeza así que espero que no les decepcione y también no tardar tanto en arreglar el resto de los capítulos.**_

 _ **Por ultimo me gustaría agradecer a los que se tomaron la molestia de re-leer eso e igual a los que son nuevos en mi historia espero que les guste, sin más que decir, saludos y espero poder saber lo que piensan pronto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¿UN REVIEW PARA MÍ?**

 **:3**


	2. final feliz

Darse una ducha, salir y entrenar.

Era lo que hacía diariamente Uchiha Sasuke sin importar las circunstancias en las que estuviera: lo había hecho todos los días desde que sus padres murieron, cuando los demás niños jugaban, cundo era su cumpleaños, cuando se fue con orochimaru, cuando estaba feliz, tiste o enojado, sin importar si tenía tiempo o no, todos los días desde que tenía memoria había hecho eso al despertar pero hoy…hoy se encontraba acostado en su cama recargado en el respaldo, usando los brazos como almohada, vagando en sus pensamientos. Casi no había dormido anoche cosa que era normal para el joven antes, aquel que despertaba a media noche debido a las pesadillas que lo atormentaban, pero ahora era distinto, ahora era el gran Sasuke Uchiha el ex traidor que regreso a konoha a limpiar su nombre y luchar por su nuevo objetivo, aquel chico que a los 18 años había dejado de ser perseguido por su pasado en sueños para solo ver en ellos unos hermosos ojos color perla que lo cautivaron sin esfuerzo. Desde ese entonces no había tenido ninguna noche de mal sueño y ahora seis años más tarde volvía a perder el sueño por una pesadilla, pero no una donde veía como masacraban a su clan entero sino una muy diferente

 _Estaba al pie de la iglesia desesperado, ya debía haber llegado la novia más ni un rastro de ella, salió a buscarla por las calles pero no la encontró y cuando regreso a la iglesia y entro en ella la pudo ver, llevaba un hermoso kimono blanco y el cabello suelto y estaba sonriendo ampliamente, al verla sonrió y empezó a caminar rumbo a el altar, mas unos pasos se escucharon detrás de él y cuando volteo a ver quién era se detuvo, era más ni menos que sobaku no Gaara quien llevaba un traje igual al suyo y caminaba rumbo a su prometida quien al verlo sonrió y le dio un cálido abrazo. Sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba que su corazón se hacía pedazos y cuando iba a besarla…_

 _\- ¡Aléjate de ella infeliz! – despertó_

Estaba recordando lo que había vivido con ella, todos los esfuerzos que tuvieron que hacer para estar juntos en las veces que los separaron y que lucharon por volverse a ver, de los sentimientos que antes sentía y los que ahora tenía y nunca hubiera creído posible sentir , el cómo cambio toda su vida tan solo con ver sus ojos, esos ojos que lo atrajeron desde que los vio hace seis años, que lo condujeron de regreso a su aldea, que lo hicieron llorar el saber que eren de otro y que lo hicieron amar al amarlo y con solo imaginar esos ojos sabía perfectamente que su sueño había sido una gran estupidez porque ella era incapaz de eso, era el ser más honesto y fiel que haya pisado la tierra.

Así que se levantó de la cama, se dio un baño con agua helada para sacarse esas malas ideas de la cabeza y se fue a entrenar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo era brillante, la tienda era enorme todo era color blanco y estaba llena de mujeres, todas buscando el vestido indicado para el momento más importante de su vida, su boda.

En ella se encontraba un solo hombre, el ninja más perezoso y conocido por todos como "don problemático" shikamaru nara. Quien se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón blanco mientras soltaba un sonoro bostezo, lo que siempre había odiado de estar casado era tener que acompañar a su esposa a comprar ropa y es que la Yakamana se tardaba siglos comprando y siempre iba de tienda en tienda arrastrándolo con ella. Aunque su esposa ya tenía el vestido para la boda de su amiga tenía que recogerlo hoy y hacerle la última prueba de vestido a la futura novia y como ino quería que la apoyara ya que ella le había sugerido a la ojiluna que se comprara un vestido de novia extravagante (según él), como el que se puso ella en su boda fue ignorada su sugerencia ya que la Hyuga escogió un sencillo kimono y ella quería que le dijera a su amiga que le hiciera caso o que le dijera que se veía muy bien para que tomara más confianza cosa que a él le parecía imposible ya que la Hyuga era la chica más nerviosa que había visto .

Luego de una larga espera salió su esposa acompañada de su amiga, la primera llevaba un hermoso vestido turquesa sin mangas que le llegaba 2 dedos arriba de la rodilla, mientras que Hinata llevaba su típico traje ninja una camisa ninja cubierta por una mini chaqueta ajustada de mangas cortas color lila y unos pantalones ninja

-que paso creí que tú también te probarías el vestido Hinata-dijo el nara viendo a la chica.

-si lo hizo solo que le dije que para que tuviera más suerte para la boda el vestido no debía ser visto por los hombres antes de la boda-contesto la rubia recibiendo una mueca por parte de su esposo

-se supone que no la debe ver el novio no los invitados, y en ese caso entonces por qué me trajiste

-para que me dijeras como se veía mi vestido- hablo la yakamana sonriente sacándole una gotita de sudor a su esposo

-que problemática eres mujer

-hay no te enojes shikamaru de todos modos tenías que venir por tu traje

-chicos…-hablo una débil voz atrayendo la atención de ambos-creo que ya debo irme todavía tengo que ver a mi padre

-claro Hinata no te preocupes nos vemos a las ocho en tu fiesta si

-bien, no te preocupes llegare a tiempo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡cuidado teme!- grito el rubio hiperactivo quien acababa de ser golpeado con un montón de maletas al colocarlas encima de el

-no te quejes dobe tú fuiste quien se ofreció a ayudarme con las cosas de Hinata- dijo el Uchiha mientras tomaba unas maletas y comenzaban su caminata hacia los terrenos de su famila

-si pero no creí que fuera tanto, nunca pensé que Hinata tuviera tantas cosas, digo, es que es muy sencilla

-hump. Si pero son cosas que le dieron esos Hyuga y dijo que los quería llevar con ella para no ser descortés

-solo por cortesía ¡wow! yo ya quisiera tener tantas cosas como ella

-si pero no debería llevarlas además, siempre tendrá todo lo que quiera viviendo con migo no las nenecita

-he si como no si ni siquiera quieres invitar el ramen cuando vamos a ichiraku

-que no invito pero si siempre sales corriendo y termino pagando yo

-pero eso te pasa por amargado en verdad no sé cómo es que Hinata se va a casar con tigo, nunca me imaginé que saldrían juntos, porque mírate eres aburrido, amargado y frio y Hinata es linda, dulce y tierna son totalmente opuestos. Sin mencionar que no la mereces digo es que es totalmente hermosa

El Uchiha paro su caminar y volteo a ver al rubio como si lo quisiera acecinar-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el pelinegro de forma siniestra que paralizo al rubio

-v..ves a..además eres demasiado celoso teme sabes que lo digo solo como observador Hinata es mi mejor amiga

-observador he-parecía que en cualquier momento el Uchiha se la iba a aventar encima al rubio haciendo solo que este se aterrara aún mas

-n..no me refiero observador, observador como el sabio pervertido sino como amigo ya sabes no me lo tomes a mal hombre podemos olvidarlo

El Uchiha se acercó al mientras que el rubio le rogaba piedad y le decía que era un celoso y es que siendo sinceros el Uchiha era mucho más que celoso se la pasaba alejando a los hombres que se atrevieran acaso ver de manera más que amigable a la Hyuga

De repente se escuchó un estruendo y un grito aterrador por parte del rubio que ahora estaba lleno de moretones

-maldito teme- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Hump.

-oye por cierto teme la fiesta comienza a las 10, me dijo shikamaru que todos irían a excepción de sai que fue de misión

-enserio con lo bien que me cae es una lástima-dijo de modo sarcástico el Uchiha. Si a alguien odiaba igual o más que al sobaku no ese era sai ya que él también era uno de los antiguos pretendientes de Hinata, el más atrevido, por cierto, el día que la conoció ella iba en una misión con él y no dejaba de insinuársele, además por ser una mala copia de él y ser tan entrometido.

-cierto… cambiando de tema Sasuke… hable con sakura-hablo desconfiado el rubio ambos ya se encontraban frente a los territorios Uchiha cosa que era buena ya que sabía que Sasuke no le gustaba hablar cosas personales en público menos si trataban de ella

Ante las palabras del rubio el Uchiha abrió leve los ojos con sorpresa y su mirada se volvió fría de inmediato mostrando total seriedad en su rostro por aquello.

-Te dije que no quería que volvieras a mencionarla, cualquier cosa que te haya dicho o que haya echo no me interesa en lo más mínimo– dijo sin voltear a verlo y se adentró a la casa, una vez adentro dejo la caja que sostenía en el piso totalmente en silencio y manteniendo su semblante serio, su amigo solo pudo verlo y suspirar un poco sabía que tenía que hablar con el sobre el tema, pero tal vez ese no era el mejor momento para hacerlo así que decidió no insistir con el tema y continuar ayudándolo con la mudanza.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo estaba tan arreglado lleno de adornos y luces que iluminaban aquella casa la música estaba a todo volumen y aun así se escuchaban las risas ya eran las once y media más o menos y hace dos horas aproximadamente había comenzado la despedida de soltera de la pronto ex Hyuga. Todas las invitadas estaban pasándosela de lo mejor ino y Akane se encontraban discutiendo de tonterías ya bajo el efecto del alcohol, la ex hokage que se encontraba en la misma situación felicitaba a shisune por su boda mientras ella le explicaba que no iba a ser la novia, kurenai hablaba con temari quien estaba jugando con la hija de la sensei, una pequeña niña de cabello plateado y ojos rojos como la sangre. Mientras que la festejada… se encontraba fuera en el patio amaba a sus amigas pero baya que eran ruidosas y quería tener su mente lo más despejado posible mañana seria su gran día y no quería llegar a él con dolor de cabeza o resaca así que tampoco bebió no podía creerlo se casaría, de pequeña siempre imagino ese momento vestida de blanco alado de su hombre soñado, claro aunque a esa edad se imaginaba más bien a lado de un joven rubio d ojos azules y singulares marcas en forma de bigotes en la cara, nunca ni en sus más locos sueños imagino que terminaría con Sasuke Uchiha pero ahora era lo que más deseaba en el mundo estar cerca de el, poder compartir momentos con él y sobretodo ser feliz a lado del chico que alguna vez le pareció frió y arrogante y en estos momentos era el ser más importante para ella y sin importar lo que viniera en el camino ahora y adelante ella se quedaría hay a su lado sin importar nada lo amaría

.

.

Por su lado el joven disponía sus perlas negras en un punto no fijo por la ventana sin prestar realmente atención a el parloteo de sus compañeros ya totalmente expuestos ante los efectos del alcohol, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba en esa estúpida fiesta, aquellas cosas no eran para nada su estilo, el hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse en casa, pero de algún modo u otro había terminado por ser con vencido por su amigo rubio el cual le había prácticamente implorado por que aceptara que la hicieran para celebrar su casamiento, cosa que suponía que solo utilizaba como excusa para dejar el trabajo de ese día y ponerse a beber, no entendía al rubio cabeza hueca, primero tanto tiempo esperando ser hokage y ahora se quejaba todo el tiempo de todas las responsabilidades que tenía con eso.

Pero la mente del azabache no estaba en esos momentos para quejarse de la fiesta o del tonto de su amigo, si no que estaba muy ocupado pensando en su futura esposa como para prestarles verdaderamente atención, estaba seguro que a el era al quien mas le había extrañado como habían terminado ellos dos juntos, no eran nada parecidos y no era como si al principio fueran realmente amigos, o siquiera compañeros y mucho menos aliados, cuando el empezó a notar a aquella mujer no era mas que una posible amenaza para ella, y por mucho tiempo siguió siéndolo pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que lo que menos deseaba hacer en el mundo era causarle algún daño, aun que en algunas ocaciones no pudo evitarlo por sus idioteces o a causa de algo o alguien que no la quisieron ver con el.

Al pensar en eso una corta melena rosa le paso por la mente e inmediatamente trato de suprimirla dándole un trago a su cerveza y volviendo su vista a dirección a sus acompañantes, ese era el peor momento para pensar en ella, la mañana siguiente era muy importante y por fin las cosas mejorarían asi que debía dejar el pasado en donde estaba.

.

.

.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo era hermoso, las bellas flores de jazmín que impregnaban todo el lugar con su majestuoso aroma, la melodiosa música que tocaban los miembros de la orquesta y los impecables adornos que tenía aquel resplandeciente lugar lleno de flores y con una hermosa cascada, localizado a las afueras de konoha el lugar perfecto para que se realizara el evento más esperado por casi todo la aldea desde hace mucho tiempo.

La boda de Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata

Todos los invitados estaban llegando y ya todo estaba parecía listo para que la sermonea empezara, las bancas estaban colocadas, adornadas con unos bellos listones color lavanda y un gran moño, el camino hacia el altar estaba cubierto por una enorme alfombra blanca que llegaba desde unos arbustos en forma de arcos hasta el lugar que le correspondía tomar a la pareja.

-¡donde diablos esta!- gritaba un Sasuke tan histérico que cualquiera que lo viese saldría corriendo del miedo, y es que no estaba para nada de humor se suponía que debería estar más que contento y ¡lo estaba! Claro que lo estaba pero también irritado y esa irritación ya se estaba convirtiendo en enojo, primero no había podido dormir nada por los malditos nervios, luego tuvo un problema con el banquete ya que Akane se había retrasado un poco y era posible que no estuviese listo pero luego de poner a varios que le ayudaran le aseguraron que ya no habría problema, después cuando iba camino a el lugar de la ceremonia a la carreta donde iba se le cayó una rueda así que se tuvo que ir corriendo y mientras lo hacia su traje se desgarro con un árbol en la parte de enfrente siendo que se arruinara así que tuvo que soportar las burlas de temari y pedirle que se lo arreglara, pero al final su traje quedo como si lo hubiese cocido una niña de 5 años con todos los hilos salidos y aun algo roto y ahora para el colmo de su poca paciencia la que se encargaría de casarlo en media hora ¡todavía no llegaba! No era posible esa falta de responsabilidad ¡por dios, pero si hasta kakashi ya había llegado!

-cálmate teme ya llegara- dijo el rubio tratando que su amigo se tranquilara

-tks. Lo dice el que estuvo gritando histéricamente durante su boda cuando le dijeron que ya se había acabado el ramen

-eh, pero eso era distinto, me moría de hambre y solo llevaba cuatro platos –contesto disgustado el Uzumaki- además recuerda que a mi boda también llego tarde, pero llego vamos te aseguro que cuando menos te des cuenta la vieja ya habrá llegado

-ha quien le llamas vieja Naruto- dijo una escalofriante voz que hizo que el rubio se sobresaltara para luego voltear lentamente y encontrarse con la ex hokage quien era cubierta por una aura negra

-bueno por fin ha llegado- hablo el pelinegro entre un tono de enojo y alivio

-he perdón Sasuke es que es que tenía una gran migraña y no me sentía bien- se disculpó la rubia con una mano en la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente al ver la mirada del pelinegro

-si como no de seguro tenia resaca- la mujer volteo a ver al rubio y le mando otra mirada de odio. Bueno tal vez se había tomado una copita o dos, pero no era para tanto.

-bueno eso ya no importa… esta lista para iniciar la ceremonia- pregunto el Uchiha conteniendo su fastido por el cual la rubia izo una pequeña mueca, sabía que Sasuke no era tan desalmado como muchos creían en un principio, tal vez algo gruñón pero eso cambio cuando regreso era muy diferente, todavía recordaba cuando llego a la aldea no podía creerlo no encontraba explicación para que lo hiciera y cuando le pregunto se sorprendió muchísimo más al ver que él se sonrojaba y le decía que tenía sus razones, al principio no la convenció mucho pero luego de descubrirlo sí que la dejo con la boca abierta, saber que el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado era un gran milagro ¿Cómo era que alguien pudo derrumbar la barrera de frialdad del Uchiha?. Se alegraba por el pero en ese momento él no era correspondido así que también sentía lastima. Pero ahora…ahora todo era distinto él era más que correspondido y por una de las mejores o más bien la mejor chica que ella conocía y estaba más que feliz de que ahora ellos la eligieran para casarlos.

-si vamos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Donde está el ramo!-gritaba una ino desesperada corriendo de un lado a otro

\- tranquilízate ino veras que lo encontraremos-hablo una nervosa Hinata tratando de calmar a su amiga

\- ¡como que me tranquilice Hinata por dios si tu deberías estar más espantada que yo! ¡Tenemos que estar en la sermonea en menos de 10 minutos y todavía no salimos! - parecía que iba a explotar ya deberían estar llegando a la boda, pero hubo algunos problemas con la maquillista y se les hizo tarde y ahora no encontraban el ramo por ninguna parte.

-Si pero no conseguiremos nada desesperándonos, busquémoslo más tranquilas

-¡ah! no sé de donde sacas tanta paciencia Hinata.

Y así las dos se pusieron a buscarlo por toda la casa, Hinata buscaba entre los cajones e ino debajo de la cama pero en ningún lugar aparecía el dichoso ramo haciendo desesperar también a la ojiperla, sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar y menos si se trataba de ese día en especial de seguro le reprocharía al verla. La Hyuga suspiro ya rendida al no encontrar el objeto en cuestión. ni hablar, aunque dejaría a muchas decepcionadas no usaría su ramo, pero en el momento que iba a decirle su decisión a la yakamana una tenten apurada entro por la puerta y la Hyuga no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al verle el ramo en la mano

-tenten de donde lo sacaste- pregunto aliviada la rubia

-se les había quedado con la modista y me pidió que fuera por él y se lo trajera

-que bien que lo encontraste tenten no sabes cuánto lo buscamos- dijo Hinata sonriéndole ampliamente a su amiga quien regreso la sonrisa

\- ¡En ese caso vamos ya porque si no Sasuke nos matara por no llevarle a la novia!- grito la ojiazul para luego jalar a Hinata del brazo y subir a la carreta rumbo a la ceremonia a toda prisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban ya sentados y listos, solo esperando la llegada de la novia la cual para su desgracia venia retrasada, todos los invitados conversaban ya algo preocupados por la tardanza de la Hyuga y es que no era común que ella llegara tarde a ningún lugar es más, su puntualidad era siempre perfecta pero hoy… hoy se había retrasado ya media hora dejando así a sus amigos preocupados y a un pelinegro ya desesperado quien no alejaba su vista de su reloj.

Hay cuando viera a esa Hyuga sí que le iría mal, quien se creía para dejarlo plantado el día de su boda a el, al gran Sasuke Uchiha eso era inaceptable, tenía tanta furia pero a la vez tristeza y desesperación por no ver a su querida novia en aquel lugar. Pero tenía que llegar ¡claro que lo aria! Ella se lo había prometido que estaría a su lado y que no la dejara. Haciéndolo recordar el momento que le pidió que fuera su esposa

Flashback…

Eran las cinco de la tarde de aquel pesado sábado, Sasuke y Hinata volvían de una misión de la aldea del sonido en la cual les había tocado ser los guardaespaldas de un ser. Feudal el cual iba a organizar el festival de la aldea.

Ambos caminaban en silencio ya que la Hyuga estaba muy molesta con el como para hablarle y es que en el festival ella estaba conversando con unos ninjas de la aldea cuando de repente el Uchiha sin ninguna razón aparente golpeo a uno de ellos en el estómago, sabía de antemano que el portador del sharingan era muy celoso, pero ¿al extremo de agredir a alguien solo por convivir con ella? Eso sí era inaceptable. A, pero si ella tuvo que soportar toda la noche a las chicas que lo rodeaban por montones y se le insinuaban descaradamente en sus narices, eso ya era mucho para su paciencia.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada de la aldea y fueron a entregar su informe a la hokage y cuando terminaron la Hyuga empezó a caminar rumbo a su hogar

-a dónde vas- pregunto el pelinegro a espaldas de ella

-a mi casa- respondió de mala gana

-¿sigues molesta?

-tu que crees Uchiha

\- no veo por qué lo estas si yo solo estaba defendiendo lo mio- dijo serio haciendo que Hinata levantara una ceja

-¿lo tuyo?- eso hizo que se enojase aún mas, como ¿solo la veía como eso… un objeto? o que era como de su propiedad ¿eso es lo que quería dar a entender?

-que sea tu novia no significa que no pueda hablar con otros hombres Sasuke

-no pero tampoco que puedes hacer libremente lo que quieras con otros

-¿lo que quiera?...por dios Sasuke pero si solo estábamos conversando- dijo levantando algo la voz

-"conversando" si no creas que no vi cuando ese hombre te acariciaba el cabello a si que por favor deja de hacerte la santa conmigo Hyuga que no te funciona – hablo el Uchiha cruelmente y al instante que termino de hablar se oyó un fuerte golpe y sintió un fuerte ardor en la mejilla derecha sorprendiéndolo mucho, acaso ¿le acababa de dar una bofetada?

-idiota…el solo me estaba ayudando a ponerme un broche por agradecimiento por ayudarle a convencer a su compañera que saliera con el- se sentía devastada como se atrevía a decir eso de ella acaso ¿no la conocía?, ¿dudaba tanto de ella? ¿No le podía tener siquiera algo de confianza? todo su ser se llenó de tristeza ante esa idea él ni siquiera se disculpó con aquel hombre y no parecía querer hacerlo con ella tampoco, sus lágrimas desalan salir en ese momento pero tenía que ser fuerte seguían en público y no quería causar una escena más grande para que dance más problemas, de seguro luego lo sabría su padre y no tenía ganas de escucharlo reclamarle otra vez.

-¡Hinata! – grito un hiperactivo castaño quien acababa de llegar por unos papeles de su clan y al ver a su compañera de equipo de regreso quiso ir a verla

-ola kiba-kun- lo saludo fingiendo una sonrisa

-cuando regresaste

-hace poco… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-pues vine a recoger unos papeles me acompañas, digo si no te molesta Sasuke- pero el Uchiha se quedó en completo silencio

-no hay problema kiba-kun- hablo Hinata haciendo que Sasuke volteara hacia su dirección-vamos – el chico perro asintió y empezó caminar- adiós…sasuke-kun

Ambos compañeros se alejaron dejando al Uchiha parado en medio de la calle analizando todo, todavía podía sentir el calor de la mano de Hinata en su mejilla y recordó cómo se veía en ese momento tan triste y decepcionada…"idiota, idiota, idiota" se repetir una y otra vez en su cabeza porque eso era lo que se sentía ahora un completo idiota como es que se había atrevido a decirle algo tan grosero a aquella mujer tierna y dulce. Pero es que no pudo contenerse, los celos se apoderaron de el en ese momento y no supo reaccionar. Tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra un muro ¿Qué gran idiotez acababa de cometer?

…

Espero a que anocheciera y fue a buscarla para disculparse con ella y si era necesario le diría que era un idiota y que ella tenía toda la razón, aunque eso significara sacrificar su orgullo.

La pudo ver caminar rumbo a los terrenos Hyuga algo cabizbaja, seguro seguía triste, odiaba verla así y más por Saber que era su culpa. Se acercó sigilosamente para que no lo viera y se colocó de tras de ella.

-hinata…- la joven dio un sobresalto del susto, siempre era lo mismo nunca lo lograba detectar, pero mas no hablo solo se quedó hay escuchando- yo, quería pedirte una disculpa no debí actuar así, y me retracto de todo lo que te dije sabes que te quiero y por eso no me gusta ver que otros hombres se te acerquen no quiero…no quiero que te vuelvan a alejar

-Sasuke…-Hinata se sorprendió mucho por sus palabras, él podía ser muy dulce cuando se lo proponía

-y por eso he tomado una decisión- ahora había llegado el momento más difícil, el sabía que lo quería, en verdad lo ansiaba pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para decírselo – yo… quiero que solo seas mía

-tu…-¡diablos!, hay estaba de nuevo le había dado a entender lo mismo. Pero luego vio como ella se giraba hacia su dirección- a…a que te refieres con eso

-bueno yo…-se sonrojo un poco no sabía qué demonios decir y los nervios l invadían ¡dios sí que era frustrante! -te casaras con migo – soltó por fin el pelinegro haciendo que la Hyuga se sobresaltara y se pusiera de un color rojo fuerte

-¡he! - no savia que decir, no reaccionaba, acaso había escuchado mal ¿quería que se casaran? Miles de sentimientos se apoderaron de ella en ese momento y se lo dijo decidido viéndola directamente a los ojos y ni siquiera había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación -Sasuke tu…me amas- pregunto toda sonrojada la peliazul temiendo no recibir una positiva de su parte, el varios beses le había dicho que la quería pero nunca había escapado un te amo de su boca.

El Uchiha al escuchar esa pregunta no pudo evitar sentir felicidad, ella lo preguntaba por qué eso sentía por el y eso lo convertía en el ser mas dichoso del planeta, así que la tomo de la cadera juntándola mas a su cuerpo y le dio un apasionado pero dulce beso que duro unos segados para luego separar sus labios, pero no la cercanía que tenían para así poner su característica sonrisa curva- tu que crees- la ojiperla se sonrojo más y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de este ya nada les arruinaría ese día…

Fin del flashback

De repente un ruido lo atrajo sacándolo de sus recuerdos, la banda había comenzado a tocar y los invitados se pusieron de pie, en ese momento sintió como el corazón se le aseveraba rápidamente "Hinata" pensaba el Uchiha cuando de repente vio una frágil figura que estaba colocada en la entrada del camino.

Llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono blanco con una cinta en la cintura la cual llevaba una hermosa flor en este con pequeños toques lilas y un hermoso ramo de jazmines. Su cara estaba levemente maquillada adornada con su notable sonrojo y unos labios rojo intenso. Al verla el pelinegro se sonrojo de golpe, no recordaba día en que la hubiera visto más hermosa

Fue caminando lentamente hacia su dirección con la cabeza agachada agarrada de la mano de neji ya que su padre tuvo un asunto urgente en el clan y no pudo asistir, mientras que el hijo de kakashi y kurenai iba delante de ella tirando pétalos de rosa

Al llegar hasta el frente el niño se fue a sentar a lado de sus padres quienes lo recibieron con una sonrisa.

Hinata se colocó en frente de Sasuke y levanto el rostro que ahora estaba se encontraba mas rojo que una manzana bien madura, pero igual le sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que el se sonrojara aun mas, cuantas noches no había soñado con verla aquel día, tan perfecta en frente suyo dispuesta a jurar que estar la vida entera junto a el, pero nunca creyó que la realidad superara a la mente ya que se veía cien beses mas perfecta.

Neji de dependía de ella con un beso en la frente para luego voltear hacia el y susurrarle un "cuídala bien Uchiha" para luego irse a sentar a lado de tenten quien lo agarró del brazo y le sonrió cariñosamente mientras el le respondía igual, Naruto y Akane se tomaron de las manos y hasta shikamaru abrazo a su esposa por la cintura haciendo que la rubia sonriera, todo estaba cubierto de amor y cariño ese día. Shino y kiba los miraban atentos uno tratando de consolar al otro ya que era muy bien sabido que el inuzuka estaba enamorado de su compañera desde pequeños, aunque estaba feliz por su casamiento

La ceremonia dio inicio y en ningún momento sus ojos se separaron, cada uno se encontraba sumido en la mirada del otro, en aquel brillo que desprendían sus ojos, en su cálida sonrisa, en sus rostros sonrojados todo era tan fascinante en la cara del otro, tan opuestos, pero a la ves iguales, la muestra viva de que los opuestos se atraen y que todo es posible

La ceremonia iba por acabarse y ambos ahora estaban entrelazados por las manos apretándolas fuertemente simbolizando el vínculo que los unía

-los declaro marido y mujer-decreto la rubia para luego voltear a ver al pelinegro -está bien sasuke puedes besar a la novia -dijo una sonriente tsunade

El Uchiha tomo a la chica de la cintura y la acerco a él, para luego colocar una mano en su mejilla- Hinata…te amo- la ojiperla se sorprendió y se sonrojo aún más para luego sonreír y asentir

-si lo se, yo también te amo sasuke

Ambos se unieron en un suave y dulce beso mientras recibían aplausos y algunos chiflidos por parte de sus invitados que hicieron que al separarse se sonrojaran por no saber ni cuanto duraron así, pero eso si ya habían pasado más de un par de segundos.

Los dos salieron del lugar caminando rumbo a la careta que los iba a transportar a su próximo destino ya esperado con ansias por el pelinegro, ambos subieron para luego ser despedidos por sus amigos, pero eso si antes de irse como buena novia Hinata arrojo el ramo de flores a las jóvenes solteras que se encontraban en el lugar, siendo así atrapado por karin a quien le brillaron los ojos y luego volteo a ver a su pareja y compañero de equipo un peliblanco quien empezó a toser y volteo a otro lado ignorando a la pelirroja haciendo que esta se enojara

Pero luego todos vieron felices como se iban alegando y perdiéndose en el horizonte los ahora oficialmente señor y señora Uchiha…

.

.

.

.

 **Ok como ya había dicho antes esta solo es una edición de la historia original asi que que solo le hice unos pequeños cambios aun que igual espero que les guste.**

 **Aun que un punto que quiero tratar es en cuanto a la personalidad de hinata, esta obviamente no se muestra muy timida en la historia, aun que claro dare una aclaración de esto después con forme avance la historia asi que nos leemos a la próxima ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Un comentario para mí?**

 **:3**


End file.
